Atlas Moran
| extra2=| bounty= | strong points=| devil fruit=| }} Introduction Atlas Moran is a pirate of the Mafia-like pirate crew the Moran Family Pirates. He is the son of the family boss, Garfield C. Moran, therefore making him the heir to the throne. Appearance Atlas has spikey black hair and green eyes. He wears a black shirt commonly, though at times has a large black colored trench coat over it. He also has black pants and shoes. He wears so much black as it is effective in making him look like more of a threat, according to him, so he will not have to fight so much. The two things he wears that are not black are the gauntlets he recived from his mother before she left to begin her own life as a pirate, away from the Family. Personality Atlas is a quiet, reserved person. He detests noise, crowds and anything affiliated with the two. He also hates to give orders, always faltering at what his next course of action should be. He shys away from any festivities occuring around him, and often wanders off alone. He dislikes needless fighting, only fighting for sport, and rarely to kill. He is a foil to his rival and best friend, David B. Lawrence from the enemy family the Lawrence Family Pirates. He is quiet, preserved and dislikes giving orders, even when it is necessary. Meanwhile, David is loud, open, and will give orders if need be. He is also quite cunning, imaginative and intellegent, as he plans the methodical dethroning of his father, waiting years to impliment it at the right time. He also never makes the mistake of underestimating enemies. He rarely sets goals above his personal feelings though. Abilities and Powers Martial Arts, Free style Like his father, Atlas is a hand-to-hand fighter, and is extremely good at it. He has mastered several forms of Martial Arts, as a way to combat multiple fighting styles he is sure he would come across. He mainly uses standard fistfighting though. Physical Strength He is immensly strong, able to stop David B. Lawrence's punches with one hand, and even his father's. His strength is shown when he destroys an entire harbor with one punch to the ground. This is notable, as no Devil Fruit augments his strength. Agility Atlas is considerably fast, able to move faster than most people can detect. He was actually able to evade one of Kizaru's light-speed attacks, dodging it despite getting his shirt slightly torn. He can also use Soru, and is naturally fast enough to run across water. Like David, he can kick off the air, using the Air Walk technique to jump around upon the sky. Endurance Due to his father's harsh training methods, he is very resiliant to damage, able to actually take and bear direct hits from Garfield, even while he is using Haki and his Devil Fruit, though this will leave him in pain. He also has shown to not take any real notice when he was shot in his back while speaking to someone, only noticing after it was pointed out to him. Devil Fruit Though he does not show it often, he wishes for a devil fruit able to defeat his father. He is not actively searching, however, as his mother has said she will find it for him, and beckon him when she finds a good one. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Atlas has notably strong Haki, as he is able to use this to block his father's punch, despite that his devi fruit was being used. This shows an incredibly strong haki, as this same punch was capable of matching Whitebeard's. Haōshoku Haki: As a family trait, he can use this. He does not, however, use it often. If he finds out how many people he will be facing soon, he will knock out as many as he can to avoid a fight, lowering the risk of death to minimal. Relationships Crew Due to Atlas being the heir, the crew is afraid of him. He does not show any real concern or care for them, beliving them all to be his father's puppets, and will use them as cannon fodder to further his own ends. Family Garfield C. Moran Garfield is Atlas's father. Atlas despises Garfield for his cruel ways, hating his guts and beliving that he is running the Family incorrectly. He wishes to overthrow his father, and has made several attempts to do so, though none directly, making sure his father does not know he is involved. He has openly stated he is not afraid of his father and only hates him. Ninian D. Mouse Ninian is Atlas's mother. He loves her, and vice versa, despite that they rarely see each other. He dislikes that she left the Family, but understood her reasons for doing so. He wishes to join her, but also wishes to keep tabs on his father, and so has stayed behind, since he knows that she can take care of herself. Stephanie Moran Stephanie is Atlas's younger sister. Atlas loves and cares for his sister, wishing to keep her safe. Due to this, he gave her to his mother when they met in a port and told his father that he belived her to be killed by the marines in the area, leading to the destruction of the Marine headquarters there. Allies/ Friends David B. Lawrence Despite being from an enemy family, David is a close friend to Atlas, and the two often confide in each other. David knows of Atlas's plans, doing his best to help him execute them. Likewise, Atlas knows of David's strifes, and began planning to overthrow his father as well so David can take the head of the family, and they can unite the two crews. The two often spar, wishing to improve their skills. History Character Design Atlas is made specifically as the foil to David, as I like the "friends on opposite sides of a conflict" idea. I also need a protagonist and anti-hero character among the ranks of the characters I already have. Major Battles Atlas vs David B. Lawrence(Numerous times. Outcomes unknown) Atlas vs Kyle Metsik(Practice match. interrupted) Atlas vs Impel down gaurds(won) Trivia The picture is Jin Kazama from the Tekken Series. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters